


Broken Heart

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Grissom loses Sophia in a second. Sara comes back to work trying not to rock the boat where Grissom is concerned. Their past filled with unhappiness is now forgiven and slowly Grissom starts to see Sara in a new light.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle





	Broken Heart

Grissom's mind was reeling from what he had just seen. He hid behind the safety of a patrol car as the shooting went out of control. Officers shot their guns at the two men protected by a white van in the middle of the street. Brass at the front shot repeatedly at them hearing the shots coming back at him and his men. Grissom shot then turned seeing Sophia drop to the ground in pain. He ran over looking at her as she grabbed his hand.

"I…love you." She said, gasping.

He got on his phone dialing 911 as his fiancé bled out on the street from a wound to her chest. He held her hand as he barked orders over the shots being fired. He hung up leaning over her smoothing her hair.

"Hold on."

"Gil….it hurts!" She said, as she gasped for breath.

"I know, honey."

He sat in the waiting room anxiously waiting for the doctor to talk to him. Brass walked in sitting down beside him.

"Any news?" He asked

"No." Grissom said

The doctor walked out not smiling as he walked over to Grissom and Brass.

"Mr. Grissom?"

"Yes, how is she?" He asked, standing up.

"I am afraid she just died, I am sorry."

Grissom looked at him as Brass stood putting his hand on the stunned man's back.

A few days later at the funeral Grissom stood looking at the casket with friends and family all around. People walked over hugging him and saying comforting things. He went home sitting on his couch looking at the boxes that were of Sophia's things as she planned to unpack after shift.

A month later he walked through the maze of CSI hallways. He went into his office sitting down sighing as he closed his eyes. It had been a long shift already and the thought of going home didn't make it any better. He took his glasses of putting his tired head on his hand.

"Gil, are you okay?" Catherine asked, walking in.

"Yeah." He said, lifting his head to look at her.

"Look, I thought since we are short of staff I would call in someone to help."

"Who?"

He looked at her watching as she smiled looking at him.

"Cath."

"I talked to her and she said yes."

"No."

"Gil, we need help and she is the best at what she does. I know that you two had a bad argument, but she wants to come and after hearing about Sophia…."

"She really said yes?" He asked, as he sat back in the chair.

"Yes, just try to be nice."

He watched her leave as he thought about Sara.

Sara walked up to the doors of the crime lab looking at the building. It had been two years since she left leaving everything behind. Now she was coming and it all came back.

The argument about their failed relationship and the fact the he cheated on her with Sophia.

She walked in seeing the surprised look from Judy the front desk receptionist. Then she walked down the hall to Catherine's office seeing the woman coming out. Catherine saw her and smiled walking over hugging her.

"It's good to see you."

"Thank's. How is Grissom?" She asked, as she moved away.

"Better. Let's go see him."

Sara looked around as they walked to his office. The lab had changed with new equipment and some new lab workers.

"Is Greg still here?"

"Yeah, the whole gang is here."

Sara nodded looking around. Grissom's door was open except he was not at his desk. Catherine went in seeing him on the couch with his arms over his eyes.

"Gil, is this a good time?" She asked

"No, can it wait?"

"Sara's here." Catherine said, looking back at her.

"Great, can you handle it?"

"Sure."

Catherine walked out with her shutting his doors. Sara walked out after shift seeing Grissom walking to the front door alone. She wanted to say something to him, but could not think of anything.

"Grissom?" She called, as he went outside.

He turned seeing her. She looked grown up and beautiful with her hair curled at her shoulders. She walked over to him.

"I am sorry about Sophia."

"Thank you."

She nodded watching him turn and walk to his car.

The next shift Grissom needed help with a boat in the lab garage. Sara climbed on board seeing Grissom kneeling down with his maglite looking at the wooden boat floor. She cleared her throat waiting for him to look up.

"What do you need me to do?"

He looked up at her then back at the floor.

"Go into the cabin and dust for prints."

"Right." She said, moving past him.

She went down into the cabin turning on a light. Sara dusted everything for prints not seeing a thing. She looked out seeing Grissom sitting back against a seat on deck looking into space.

"You okay?"

Grissom looked over at her then back again.

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Did you find any prints?" He asked, as he stood.

"None, it's like someone went over this place with a fine tooth comb." She said, as she looked around.

"Same here."

"What do we do?"

"Keep looking." He said, as his phone rang "Grissom."

Sara sighed dusting again hearing him hang up.

"I have to go to a meeting. Keep looking around and phone me when you find something."

He climbed down leaving her.

At the end of shift Nick and Catherine saw Sara come in the locker room getting her things.

"Hey Sara, can you do me a favor? I forgot to give Grissom an important form earlier, and I need his signature."

"You want me to go to his house?" She said

"Yeah, can you?"

"Why do I feel like a sacrificial lamb?"

"I can have Nick do it?"

"No, I will do it." She said, taking the form as she left.

"Your trying to get them together again?" Nick said

"I am just trying to nudge them."

Nick smiled shaking his head as he followed her out the door.

Grissom cooked dinner in the kitchen when he heard the doorbell. Turning off the stove he walked over to the door opening it to see Sara.

"Hey." She said

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

"Catherine sent me over with a form for you to sign."

"A form?" He asked, watching her unfold it holding it out to him.

"Yeah, she said it was important."

He took it looking at it. Sara looked around then at him.

"Come in." He said, leaving the door open.

She walked in closing it watching him go to his desk by some windows and sign his signature with a pen.

He then folded it and brought it over to her.

"Thank's" She said

He nodded looking at her.

"I should go."

"Want to have dinner?" He asked "There is plenty."

"Oh, I could."

"Good." He said, as he went back to his kitchen. Sara walked over hearing him cooking. She looked over seeing some boxes on top of each other. Walking over she slid back the box lid and peeked inside. A picture of Sophia and Grissom smiling was on top.

She jumped as Grissom pulled the lid shut looking at her.

"Sorry." She said, backing up.

He looked down at the box sad.

"Maybe I should go." She said, walking past him

"Don't go." He said

She turned looking at him as he looked over at her.

"Stay here."

"Really?"

He nodded watching as she walked over to him.

"I have a hard time getting rid of her stuff." He said "In some ways it's like she's here."

Sara watched him look at her with an expression that broke her heart. She knew that if she hugged him that it would open a can of worms. Remembering two years ago when there was nothing but dislike between them.

Turning off the doubts she hugged him in the end. He seemed grateful for the contact as he clutched her trying not to cry against her shoulder. Turning off the stove she went to the couch holding him. There was crying and reflection with her just listening to every little hurt. She woke to a sunlit living room. Looking around she noticed that this was Grissom's place. He moved then stilled laying his head against her stomach. All she could do was lay there while he found peace sleeping.

She felt her bladder screaming out. Gently she moved making him lay down on the couch cushions. After using the bathroom she came out looking at him stretched out snoring gently. Even after two years she could not get over the fact that he was handsome. Feeling the complicated feeling come up again she left.

At the next shift He looked for her finding her in Catherine's office sitting down in a chair talking to the woman behind the desk.

"Hey Gil, what can we do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to Sara."

Sara stood walking out in the hallway watching him walk over to her.

"Sara, I wanted to apologize about last night."

"It's all right. You needed a friend."

"Is that what we are now?" He asked, looking into her brown eyes.

"Yes, what happened two years ago can be forgotten?"

"I treated you very badly."

She nodded looking down.

"Well, I wasn't exactly a saint either."

"Are you going to help me on the case?"

"Actually, Catherine needed me to help her."

He nodded then he walked past her. She watched him go before returning to Catherine's office. Catherine drove Sara to the crime scene on the strip.

"So, what happened when you gave him the form?" She asked, as she glanced at her smiling.

"Nothing really, he signed it and then asked me to have dinner."

"Really?"

"Come to think of it we didn't eat."

"Then what did you do?"

"We talked about Sophia. He really did love her."

"I know. I feel terrible for him. He has changed."

"Changed how?" Sara asked

"He doesn't enjoy the job like he used to. He is a recluse hiding in his office and that is why I thought about you." She said, looking at Sara.

"Catherine, I am not here to begin some passionate affair with him. That's been tried and it failed."

"I know, but I thought you could take him out of this funk."

Sara sighed looking out at the passing buildings. Shift ended as Sara walked over to Grissoms office. He sat alone at his desk leaning back staring into space. She knocked making him jump looking at her.

"Hey, you should be home." She said, as she came in.

"I know, I just have no energy to get up." He said, looking at his watch on his right wrist.

"How about we go eat somewhere?"

"No, I am not really hungry."

"Come to my place then and I will make something."

"You have a place?" He asked

"Yes, I just got a place. There are boxes all around, but I made a path. Come and eat."

He sighed feeling like he needed a reason not to return home.

"All right."

"Great. Follow me." She said, going out. He smiled shaking his head.

They drove down the street turning right then parking at a large apartment complex. Grissom knew that Sara picked this place because it was so close to the lab. She led him to an elevator then she pressed the third floor button. Getting off she walked to the left to apartment 315. Unlocking the door she let him in as she turned on the lights. He noticed the size of the place first off. It was almost big enough for a family of six.

"Sorry about the boxes." She said, as she walked the narrow path to the living room which was empty except for the TV and black couch.

"This is a nice place." He said

"Thank's, make yourself at home. I am going to start dinner." She said, disappearing through a door to the right.

Grissom sat on the couch looking at the built in bookshelves around the room. He looked over at some boxes that had black marker scribbles that said books.

Sara checked the time on the vegetable lasagna before coming out. She heard noise and looked over seeing him unpacking her boxes putting books on the empty shelves.

"When I invited you for dinner I didn't expect you to work for it." She said, walking over.

"I want to do this." He said "Can you hand me some books?"

"Sure." She said, going in the box.

They finished unpacking her boxes by the time the food was done. They ate as she looked around the room.

"This looks better thank you."

"We can do more after dinner." He said, looking around.

"No, that's okay." She said

"I want to." He said

"Okay."

After their meal he helped her do the rest of the unpacking then they rested on the couch.

"What a day?" She said, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah." He said, sitting back on the couch.

She yawned as she rolled her head around.

"I should go." He said

"You don't have to." She said, yawning again.

"Your tired and I am just keeping you up." He said, standing.

She stood walking with him to the door. Sara opened the door for him watching him turn around looking at her.

"This was fun." She said

"Yes, it was. I will see you at work."

Sara nodded watching him hesitate.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just…." He said, looking at her.

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat moving closer to me kissing her cheek. Sara closed her eyes as the contact then opened them looking into his blue eyes. He waited her out to see what she would do. Sara's heart beat faster as she moved her face closer to his. He looked at her lips feeling her quick breathing hit his face.

"Grissom, your vulnerable right now. I don't want to start something we both know would be a mistake."

He stepped back looking at her.

"Bye."

"Bye." She said, closing the door leaning her head against it.

The next shift she worked with Catherine again on the case. Grissom came out of his office bumping into Sara on her way to the locker room.

"Hey." He said

"Hey."

Uncomfortable silence followed after as they glanced at each other.

"Going home?" He asked

"No, Nick and Warrick want to take me out for drinks."

"Drinks?"

"Yes, want to come?"

"No, I have a lot of work to do here."

"Okay, then I will see you later."

"Right." He said, nodding as he watched her walk by.

Sara laughed as Nick and Warrick walked with her down the strip sidewalk to the bars. Grissom went home eating sitting at his desk to work. A few hours later he heard a knock that woke him at his desk. He got up fixing his glasses walking over to the door opening seeing a very intoxicated Sara.

"Hey." She said, smiling.

He looked at her wild hair and rumpled clothes thinking she looked adorable. She stood crooked as she put all her weight on her right side.

"Hello."

"How's it going?" She asked, as she slurred her words.

"Fine, want to come in?"

"Sure." She said, coming in almost tripping on the step in.

He closed the door looking at her try to stand without wavering.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked, as he walked over to her.

"The best time ever, but I am not here to talk about that." She said, touching his gray t-shirt "I am here to seduce you."

"Did you just say seduce me?"

"Yes." She said, moving closer kissing him. He didn't react at first to the drunk kiss she was giving him. He put his hands on her arms pulling her back watching her laugh as she moved closer to him.

"Sara, let me take you home."

"I want to be with you." She said, as her hands went under his shirt touching his smooth skin. He made her release him raising her hands between them.

"Your to drunk to understand what is going on. You can sleep in my bed."

"Oooh!" She squealed, as he pulled her to his bedroom.

He took off her coat as she laid back in his bed instantly going to sleep. He sighed as he raised her legs onto the bed getting a blanket to put on her. Then he went out closing the door.

Sara moved groaning because light was in her eyes. She hid her eyes with her hand as she looked around at the room.

"Where am I?" She asked, as she got up almost falling down again.

Grissom looked up from his desk seeing her come out blocking her eyes with her hand.

"Good morning." He said

"Where am I?"

"My place." He said, getting up as he came over to her.

"How did I get here?"

"I don't know. I just know you arrived and here you are. Want some coffee?"

"Aspirin."

"You got it." He said, walking away. She groaned again walking over to the couch collapsing on it. Grissom walked over with a black mug of coffee and two aspirin. She gratefully took them as he sat down beside her.

"You said I just showed up here?" She asked, after she swallowed the two pills.

"Yes."

"Why would I do that?"

He looked down at his black dress pants.

"Did I do anything or say anything?"

He looked up at her remembering what happened.

"You were not making sense."

"Are you sure?" She asked, watching him intently.

"Yes."

Leaning back she sighed laying her head to the side. He looked at her then moved back beside her.

"I called in work and told Catherine you would not be in."

"I bet she loved that."

"Why?" He asked, looking at her.

"She is trying to get us together. I imagine it made her day that you called in saying I would not be in tonight."

"Oh."

"That was nice of you to let me stay in your bed."

"That's all right. I don't sleep in there anyway."

"Where do you sleep?"

"On the couch. I work here so I don't really sleep."

Sara reached over touching his cheek making him look at her.

"You never used to do that."

"That was before….." He said, leaving off the last few words.

She touched his pale cheek looking at the circles under his eyes. He closed his eyes as she did this exhaling air gently. He felt her move as she got closer kissing his lips lightly. She felt him kiss back pushing her back on the couch. The kissing became urgent on his side as his hands went all over.

Later she woke feeling him against her breathing deeply in the dark room. He held her tight as he slept back against the couch behind her. She looked back at the rush to get clothes off then the hurried love making that followed. Now they laid in the dark with only his breathing as the only sound in the room.

She felt the call of nature as she tried to disentangle herself from him. Walking quietly to the bathroom she noticed a picture on his dresser. Turning on the light she saw it was a picture of him and Sara smiling as they held each other in a park.

She stared at it along time not hearing Grissom come in.

"That was a great day." He said, making her jump.

"These two don't know what their future holds." She said, putting the picture back.

"Sara, I know how I hurt you then. I don't want to hurt you again."

She turned looking at him.

"You did hurt me. I thought you were going to propose and you decided in favor of someone else."

"I think we can have a second chance if you want to."

"I don't want to be hurt again. Today was nice, but I don't know if I am as trusting as I was."

He nodded looking at her.

"I understand."

"I am going home to eat."

"Okay."

She kissed his cheek then left. She shut his door walking a few steps before stopping telling herself to go back inside. Grissom sat on the bed looking at the picture.

At the lab she did an interrogation of the suspect then she went back in the lab going over evidence. Grissom went out to go over a house with Greg. He came back seeing Sara walking to her car.

"Sara?" He called, making her stop to see him coming towards her while Greg waved carrying evidence into the building "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, you know hangovers never really linger with me."

"I meant about…."

"Oh, same answer fine."

"Good."

She looked behind him seeing Nick waving at them going to his car. Grissom looked back at Nick then he looked at her. Taking his arm she led him out of sight on the side of the building.

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching her look to the side making sure no one could see them.

"Right now everything." She said, moving to him kissing him.

He moved his arms to waist as she put her fingers in his hair. Moving her lips with his slowly. He groaned gently as she ended the kiss opening her eyes looking into his. His expression changed from feeling to stone. He let her go coughing as he looked down.

"Sara, I am sorry. I can't do this now."

"You don't seem to be struggling." She said, looking into his eyes.

He pushed her back from him as he sighed.

"This is not fair to you or to Sophia. I still love her."

Sara looked at him.

"I came on to fast."

"No, I just….need some time alone." He said, looking at her before leaving.

Sara sighed looking at his back as he walked away. She didn't see him the rest of the day as he hid in his office and in meetings. She went with Catherine on a case in the hills where a body was discovered. She watched her as she silently moved around. Obviously troubled by something Catherine became concerned. In the car driving back she looked at Sara looking out the window silently biting her lip.

"Want to tell me what is wrong?" She asked

"It's nothing." Sara said

"Sara, you can tell me."

Sara sighed giving in telling her what happened. As she listened Catherine became mad at Grissom.

They arrived at the lab and walked to the building.

"I'll catch up." Catherine said

Sara nodded leaving her to go the other way to Grissoms office. Inside Grissom sat back in his chair looking at a bug in the jar. Catherine thrust open his door making it bang loudly. He jumped a little seeing her march up to his desk and glare at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I am sitting here working on a case." He said, looking at her.

"You're a fool!" She yelled

"What?" He asked, watching her lean towards him more.

"Sara is out there right now and you are hiding in here. Wake up! Grissom I know you loved Sophia, but she is gone now. You need to start thinking about your future and move on. Your going to lose her again and that will be a terrible thing."

"Have you finished?" He asked

"Are you going to go out there and talk to her?"

"No." He said, looking back at his bug jar.

"You are a fool!" She said, walking back to the door shutting it loudly. He watched the door shut then he sighed looking down.

Sara walked out to her car after shift getting her keys out. She waved at Nick and Greg as they left. Suddenly someone smashed her against her car and she hit her head hard on the door. Falling backwards she felt the man's rough hands grabbing her. Sticky warm substance came down her head as she dazedly felt the man drag her up to her feet. He said nothing as he groped her pulling her to the side of the building. Covering her mouth he looked around as she slid down the building wall feeling around for a weapon. He leaned over Sara touching her inside her shirt and she kicked him watching him groan falling away from her in pain. Sara stumbled to the parking lot hearing him run after her. She fell seeing Brass coming out of the building alone.

"Help!" She screamed

Brass ran over seeing her and the man running off. Hearing him call for help she laid her head down on the cement closing her eyes.

Grissom sat on the couch leaning over her as he put a cold cloth on her head where the cut was. She had been silent for the better part of an hour after Brass brought her in hysterical. Sara stopped shaking closing her eyes lying perfectly still as he healed her.

"I think you should be in a hospital." He said

"Hospitals…..I hate them." She said, not moving.

"Sara."

She sighed lying still. He looked at her lips and face shaking himself out of his trance he got up leaving her to rest. Sara walked out again this time with Grissom.

"I'm fine, Grissom."

"That's your opinion." He said, walking over to her car looking around.

She looked around getting her keys out again. She shivered feeling his hand on her back. He looked at her as she glanced at him before opening her door.

"I'll follow you home."

"Grissom." Sara said

"I'll follow you, Sara." He said, serious.

Sara parked outside of her place seeing him getting out of his car after parking it. He came over to her looking around.

"I'll take you up."

He followed her up to her door watching as she unlocked the front door. She looked at him as she opened the door.

"Coming in?"

He hesitated then followed her inside. He shut the door watching as she went to the kitchen getting them drinks then came out looking at him.

"You can come further inside."

"Sara, we should talk."

"Okay." She said, going to the couch. He walked over sitting beside her.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier."

"That's okay. I should have not acted the way I did."

"No Sara, that's not what I want. I realized that I have hurt you again. Sophia was someone I loved, but she's gone now and I feel like I should not have dismissed you."

She looked down feeling him come closer.

"Grissom, you are vulnerable still and I don't want to enter into anything that could hurt me."

"I am not going to hurt you any more, Sara." He said, lifted Sara's face kissing her lips. He lowered his hand to her waist pulling her closer. Sara could not resist his touch. Sara moved her body facing him feeling him lay her back onto the couch. Sara's mind lost all function of thought as he touched her kneading her body. She gasped as his lips went to her neck. His phone went off in his pocket. Sara watched him reach for it as he breathed fast. He sat up above her looking at the ID then answering it.

"Grissom." He said, winded.

Sara caught her breath as he talked feeing stimulated. He hung up sighing as he put his phone onto the coffee table.

"Who was that?"

"Catherine." He said, leaning over her kissing her lips.

"What did she want?" She asked

"I have to come in and check out this body that was just brought in." He said, as he continued kissing her. She closed her eyes feeling his kisses become deeper and hurried. His phone went off again this time he ignore it.

"You have to go." Sara said

"Ignore it." He said

"No, it's going to keep in ringing."

He sighed as she pushed him up. He sat back looking at the phone on the table. She sat up looking at him. He got up fixing his clothes as Sara got up walking to the door.

"I'll see you at work tonight."

"Get some rest." He said, as he went out the door stopping to kiss her gently then leave. She closed the door leaning her head against it breathing out.

The next shift she went in search of him. Not finding him she went to work. Hours later she saw he was sitting at his desk reading.

"Hey." She said, closing the door.

"Hey."

She smiled walking over to his desk. He put his book on the desk sitting back in his chair looking at her.

"Did you need something?"

"I…just wanted to talk to you."

"All right, what about?"

She fidgeted looking around. Grissom noticed her nervousness reaching over touching her hand.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"Gris…..where is this going?"

"What?"

"This?" She said, motioning between them.

He let her go standing.

"Can't we discuss this outside of work?"

She nodded sighing as she turned going to the door.

"Sara."

He walked over to her as she turned looking at him.

"I need you, Sara. I…I love you."

Sara looked at him seeing he was being sincere.

"There is no one else I would rather be with."

She felt a tear go down her cheek as she breathed out. He reached over touching her cheek looking deeply into her eyes.

Without warning she kissed him slowly holding him in place as her hand caressed his neck. His hands went to her sides pulling her closer. A knock interrupted the perfect moment. Grissom moved back letting her go as he went to the door seeing Greg.

"I'll be there in a moment." He said, before closing the door. Sara stared at him as he came over kissing her then leaving.

A week later Sara left the warm bed at Grissom's to go to a scene of a train derailment involving a man and wife in a car. Walking around she picked up evidence as Nick worked in and around the car. A path up the hill made it easy for her to look around. A Tahoe parked beside their vehicle and Grissom got out wearing sunglasses walking over to Brass. He then went over to the wreckage to talk to Nick. Sara wiped her head as she went up further seeing some metal in some long grass.

"Where is Sara?" Grissom asked

"She's up there." Nick said, pointing up the hill.

Sara walked over to look at the metal. Making her way down she saw Grissom waiting for her.

"How's it going?" He asked

"Fine, why are you here?"

"I came to check on you two." He said, walking along side of her. She went to the car putting in the evidence looking at him.

He looked at her then over at Nick as he came over.

Sara moved in bed feeling Grissom move next to her kissing her. She kissed him opening her eyes as he moved back looking down at her in the early morning light.

"We still have more hours of sleep." She said

"I know. I just wanted to ask you something." He said, as he looked at me.

"I think I know what your going to ask me."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's a big step. I may be crazy for saying this, but I have always loved you, Grissom."

"Your not crazy, Sara. Even though I have hurt you in the past I have loved you as well."

She moved up kissing him slowly. Grissom pushed her down kissing back with passion knowing that her answer was positive.

Sara went to get coffee in the lounge. She looked at her new engagement ring on her finger as she poured coffee into a paper cup. Nick walked over as she continued staring at it.

"Hey." He said, smiling as she jumped.

"Hey."

"I have a break in the case."

"Okay, I will meet you in the lab."

He nodded leaving as she picked up the cup and drank almost choking when she saw a woman walking past with Brass that looked just like Sophia. Walking out quickly she followed slowly. The woman stopped at the police station doorway to talk to Brass. As she was shown in by a policemen Brass walked towards her.

"Hi Sara."

"Who is that?" Sara asked, looking past him a moment.

"That was Sarah Curtis. Sophia's identical twin sister. I didn't know she had one. I am going to get Grissom."

"Why?"

"She wants to see him." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sara watched him go feeling tense. Grissom entered Brasses office with him stopping when he saw Sarah Curtis standing by Brass's desk.

"Miss. Curtis this is Supervisor Gil Grissom."

"Hello." She said

He walked over taking her hand shaking it not able to look away.

"Hello."

"Please have a seat." Jim said, motioning to the chairs in front of the desk.

She sat down looking at Brass then at Grissom.

"I was unable to attend my sister's funeral and I know from her that you and she were very close." She said, looking at Grissom "I wanted to know if….there is anything being done about a trial for the murderer?"

"Well unfortunately the suspects died that day. "Brass said

She looked down sighing.

"So there is no closure, nothing that can put this feeling to rest."

"Your sister was special to no one more than I. I wish I could give you some closure." Grissom said

She looked at him with teary eyes. Brass led them out to walk down the hallway. As she started to leave Grissom watched her walk over to him at the front desk.

"Mr. Grissom, I know we just met, but there is so much I don't know about this entire thing. Is it possible to have a dinner after your done here?"

He looked at her thinking.

"Yes, I can meet you at the diner down the street called the Mirage Diner."

"Okay, what time?"

"An hour."

She smiled nodding as she left. Sara took a break seeing that Grissom was not in his office. She sat in the break room getting her cell out calling his phone. Catherine came in seeing her.

"Everything all right?" She asked, as she got an apple off the table in a bowl.

"Grissom is not answering his phone."

"He left an hour ago saying he had some business."

"Oh."

Grissom sat across from Sarah Curtis watching her poke at her salad. She looked up at him smiling.

"Sophia told me about you."

"You two were close?"

"We were when we were younger then she moved here and I only heard from her once a month. "

"Where do you live?"

"Chicago, didn't she tell you that's where we were from?"

"Yes, she told me about her life there. She never mentioned having a sister."

"Well she probably had a lot on her mind."

"Yes."

They walked out of the diner glancing at each other as they walked. He walked her over to her car.

"Would you like to come to my hotel and have drinks?" She asked "I don't mean to push you, but it's still early and I don't really want to be alone right now."

He knew that was not a good idea, but before he could say no he nodded. He drove to a hotel on the strip following her to the elevator to the tenth floor. He entered her room watching her turn on the lights and get him a drink. They both sat on the black sofa near the windows. He cleared his throat as he put his glass down on the coffee table in front of them.

"I better go."

"Really?" She asked, putting her drink down.

"Sarah, this is a mistake." He said, standing "If I do this I will be hurting someone."

"Having drinks?" She asked, standing.

"What might happen after drinks?" He said, walking to the door. She followed him blocking his escape.

"I am not trying to seduce you. I just wanted to have a drink."

"I still think I should go."

She moved walking back into the room.

"I didn't mean to make you nervous. I'm sorry."

"That's all right." He said, stepping over to her

She turned to look at him.

"You look so much like her. It really gave me a shock to see you in Brass's office."

"There's not much of a difference between us. Maybe a difference in personality, but basically the same." She said, stepping closer to him.

He looked at her searching her face then he moved over kissing her. She put her arms around him kissing him.

Sara tried again phoning him as she walked the hallway. Her heart beat faster as she went mad trying to find out where he was.

Grissom laid on top of Sarah in the bed kissing her as he breathed in and out fast. Sarah tried to keep up as he hurriedly kissed her. Their clothes were thrown around the floor in haste.

Grissom moved later looking around seeing the other side of the bed was empty. He sighed lying back closing his eyes knowing that she was gone.

He entered his place hearing nothing but silence. He walked into his bedroom seeing Sara sleeping in the bed. He sat on the bed looking at her. She moved feeling him kissing her head.

"Hey, where have you been?" She asked, sitting up.

"I went out on business." He said

"Where?"

"Sara, I went out with Sophia's sister to eat and talk."

"You've been eating this entire time?" She asked, feeling hurt.

He sighed looking down then at her.

"We went back to her hotel and had drinks."

"What else?"

He didn't answer as he looked at her. She looked at him knowing what happened.

"You slept with her?"

"Sara, it was a mistake."

"Your right and I made it." She said, getting out of bed getting her clothes from his dresser. "How could you?"

"Sara." He said, standing to talk to her. She ran out taking the ring off her finger putting it on the kitchen counter looking at him crying as she left. He walked over looking at the ring then at the door.

Sara ran to her car sobbing as she opened her door getting in to drive. Gripping the steering wheel she just lost it sobbing loudly as she put her head on the wheel. Her heart broke as she kept crying.

The next shift she called in saying that she was to sick to go to work. Grissom rubbed his head as he sat in his office.

He walked to her door looking at it for a long time. She laid in bed with tissues and her eyes red and swollen from crying. She slept on her side to exhausted to cry.

Grissom stood still looking at the door. Sara moved hearing something moving she got up slowly walking out going to the front door. Opening it she looked outside seeing no one. Grissom went down the elevator sadly looking down.

At work she worked in the garage alone silently spraying a tire. Grissom came in watching her not even look up. She stopped spraying standing up walking to some pieces of the car on a table. Grissom walked over stopping where she was sitting before.

"Sara, I know you won't listen to me right now. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I just wanted to try to…."

"Was she worth it?" She asked, looking down.

"Worth what?" He asked

"Was she good? Did you enjoy sleeping with her? Was it like being next to Sophia?"

"I don't want to talk about that."

"I do. I want to know."

He sighed looking down.

"I have work to do." She said, touching the evidence.

He looked at her giving up. She listened to him leave feeling the returning tears coming back. Grissom walked to his office talking to Greg about something about the case he was working on. Catherine noticed that Grissom was acting unusually sad. He closed the door to his office after a meeting to sit in silence.

Sara sat on the bench in the locker room staring in to space. Brass came in seeing her.

"Hey Sara."

"Hey." She said, looking down.

"I was looking for you." He said, sitting down beside her.

"What for?" She asked, looking at him.

" Nothing, I just wanted to talk."

"I am just going home."

"I noticed that you seem depressed and I wanted to know if I could help."

"No, I am fine."

She stood up opening her locker.

"Grissom's acting the same way."

She felt tears filling her eyes. She sniffed as Brass looked at her.

"He slept with her."

"Who?" Brass asked, as she sat beside him.

"Grissom slept with Sophia's sister."

Brass watched Sara wipe her eyes looking down.

"He proposed to me and said he would never hurt me. Now I feel betrayed and I know I will never go back. I love him, Jim. I always have and he goes and does this." She said

He pulled her to him holding her against him.

"For a brilliant man you are an idiot." Brass said, as he came into Grissom's office. Grissom watched him stand in front of his desk glaring at him. "I talked to Sara."

"Where is she?"

"She left. Gil listen to me." Brass said, as he leaned on his desk. "You had a very good thing with Sara. She loved you and you throw it away for some one night stand? That is really stupid."

The words stung Grissom as he watched the man walk out. He drove to Sara's place determined to talk to her. He knocked on her door waiting then he knocked again. Sara slowly opened it holding a tissue looking at him.

"May I come in?" He asked

"No."

"Please."

She sniffed opening the door for him. He walked in seeing her place was a mess of tissues and empty alcohol bottles. She kept the door open as she wiped her nose watching him look around then face her.

"Well?"

"Sara, can we sit and talk?"

"I don't want to. Just say what you need to and then leave."

He sighed nodding walking over to her.

"Someone just told me I was an idiot and I have to agree. I love you more than anything else and I just ruined my happiness and yours. I just hope that we can be friends again."

Sara looked down sniffing as he looked at her.

"Can you forgive me?"

"No. I am not Rose Kennedy or any of those other women who just turned their backs while their husbands ran around cheating. I grew up in an unstable household and it showed me something I didn't want to happen to me. I want someone to love me and not hurt me. How can I forgive you?"

"Sara, you know me." He said, stepping closer to her.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" She said, looking at him with tears falling down her cheeks.

"No…..I don't blame you for not wanting to be hurt. I just wanted to say I am sorry. You have a right to happiness, Sara. I hope you find it." He said, looking at her before walking out.

She closed the door sinking to the floor crying. Grissom looked at the closed door then he left. The pain he felt was tremendous knowing that this could possibly be the end. Several times he stopped thinking about walking back, but he thought it through finally leaving.


End file.
